


Hostage

by MistressTeal



Category: Carol (2015), Hanna (2011), The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (2011), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lisbeth!Therese, Oneshot, Randomness, Why Did I Write This?, crossover?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTeal/pseuds/MistressTeal
Summary: Merging together the worlds of Hanna, the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, and Carol.Brief warning: this is a curious oneshot and, unfortunately, there is no romance or even hints of attraction (sorry!).





	

Cruelty lies beneath the most unlikely covers. The years in the orphanage was the first taste of reality, but not the last. _No, never the last._ The rain fell heavily against the glass window that the young woman has been looking at, she abruptly stood up and navigated her way to her bedroom.  

Various photographs decorated the otherwise blank white walls. Plain walls for an ordinary room, a messily made bed sits in the corner of the room, she makes her bed every morning but the task eventually grew tiresome. She reached for the worn-out pair of jeans laying on her bed and hurriedly slipped those on before grabbing her pair of black Doctor Martens and laced them up. Finally, she picked up her phone and left her apartment. 

 

* * *

 

“He's a psychopath, Carol.” 

Two women sits at a coffee shop facing each other. A small pile of folders is placed at the center of the table, while one of the women is carefully inspecting one of the files – a profile of a renowned inquiry agent, Tommy Tucker. The blonde woman picks up another file and hands it to her friend. 

" _She_ was part of the Frankenberg case, Abby." 

Abby takes the file from her best friend and took a quick glance at her before beginning to inspect the file. Abby attempts to ignore seeing the wash of exasperation across Carol's face and proceeds to read out the contents of the file. 

"Therese Belivet. Five foot three. Brown hair. Green eyes..." Abby muttered, before accidentally catching a glimpse of the time. "Carol, you should get going." She said, looking at the clock hanging behind Carol. 

Carol let out a sigh and began to return all the folders back into her briefcase. She has been waiting for this meeting for months, yet it is only now that she began to question her decision. _How can somebody like her be able to find Rindy?_   Shaking her head, she turned to Abby, 

"Don't worry, I can handle this." 

"I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

Carol hesitantly forced a smile before she hurriedly left. 

 

* * *

 

The doors of the elevator snapped open, a young woman walks out. She took a look at her phone and turned right towards the hallway. Several people in this building turned their heads to look at this strange girl that they have never seen before, but nobody said a word. The receptionist, on the other hand, looked at her suspiciously before asking to see her ID. The photo on the card was slightly outdated, but the receptionist didn't seem to care and quickly hushes her to the elevators.  

She quickly found the conference room and double-checked the time on her phone before stepping into the room. Two men have already been seated opposite each other while leaving the place at the very end empty, they were clearly engaging in a conversation before uncomfortably falling silent to take a glance at the newcomer. One of the men decided to break the silence. 

"Ah, please take a seat." But the girl only grumbled before pulling out the chair opposite the man who spoke. She took a place next to the empty chair beside the other man, who remains silent. She just turned to look at the glass door with disinterest before catching a glimpse of a woman approaching the door.  

The young woman lowers her head as she sees the door handle being turned and the door opening. A tall woman swiftly walks into the conference room and takes her place at the head of the table. The two men were troubled by the newcomer moments ago, but the atmosphere of the room instantly became intolerably tense as the new addition takes her seat.  

 

* * *

 

 

"G-Good afternoon, Mrs. Aird." It was the same man that greeted the newcomer earlier, his attitude somehow eases the tension present as he tries to hide his own discomfort. The woman is tall and slender, with tousled blonde waves that frames her slightly angular face. It is apparent that she is no shorter than the two men in this room, though her height and the confidence she gives off appears much more pronounced by the tailored grey suit that she's wearing. She shot him a glare before her attention drifted to the silent girl that has been in this room all this time. 

The girl has messy black hair and a metal bar runs through her right eyebrow, though that is not her only piercing as far as Carol can tell, she also has a ring piercing through the right side of her lip and the brief shine of metal under her hair hints at least one piercing on her right ear. But her piercings and attire cannot hide how young she looks, even though she is facing the door and away from the everyone else at the table. Carol cleared her throat, 

"Excuse me, but we are supposed to have a meeting here." This grabbed the girl's attention as she suddenly turned to face Carol, though refusing to meet her eyes. 

"Okay." The girl replied, earning an exasperated sigh from Carol. 

"What is your name?" Carol inquired, while trying to busy herself by unloading a collection of folders onto the table.  

"Therese Belivet. I was told to come here."  

Carol stopped what she was doing as she processed what she just heard. She looked up at Therese, only to find a pair of stormy green eyes staring back at her.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post that I saw, it used gifs of the different roles of Cate Blanchett and Rooney Mara. And one of the gifs is of Rooney as Lisbeth and Cate as Mary Mapes; I personally think that the idea of Therese being a modified Lisbeth isn't too much of a stretch.  
> I just somehow had a random idea to merge together the worlds of Hanna, the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, and Carol.
> 
> This is a oneshot.  
> I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed by the fact that there is not even a hint of romance, heck, even I'm slightly disappointed.


End file.
